Peanut Butter
by MWolfL
Summary: Charlie is now a teen, but there still aren't any girls who likes him...except for whoever gave him an anonymous note! With the help of Linus, Charlie figures out who sent the note. How will this relationship turn out? CharlieXMarcie and other pairings
1. Prologue

A.N. For those who are wondering about the story title, peanut butter is what sometimes happens to peanuts, and this story is about what happens to the main characters of the comic strip Peanuts (or my version of it anyway).

Time had passed since the strip had ended, and Charlie and his friends were now thirteen. Sally and her friends were now eleven. Apart from age, not much had changed among the characters. Lucy was still selfish and crabby, and actually got more vain (which the others didn't think was possible). Sally still kept getting things wrong, but at least she never repeated a grade. Schroeder kept playing classical music, but he upgraded to a real piano since he outgrew his toy one (he kept it for nostalgic reasons though). Linus kept his blanket, but his mom changed it into a vest since Lucy and their grandma continued complaining about it. Snoopy had gotten older, but due to living in a comic strip world he didn't become too old to continue role playing. Woodstock kept flying upside down now and then, but at least stopped crashing as much. Rerun finally managed to save enough money for his own dog, and he got a female black dachshund named Darcie that eventually became Snoopy's girlfriend. Peppermint Patty and Marcie didn't change at all, Peppermint still fell asleep in class and Marcie still called her 'sir'. Pig-Pen also hadn't changed that much, though he finally found a way to keep from getting dirty all the time. He tied a soap bar around his waist one day when he was going to Lucy's tenth birthday party so that he wouldn't have to keep using the Van Pelt's soap, and to his surprise didn't get dirty one bit on the way there! Remembering that Pig-Pen was a dust magnet, Charlie suggested that the soap acted like a counter-magnet that scared the dust away from him. Realizing that Charlie was probably right, he decided to carry a soap bar on him at all times, except for when he was going to get dirty anyway (like one of Peppermint Patty's football games). To make look more like an accessory rather than a health device, Pig-Pen used shaped soaps tied around his waist to resemble a decorative belt.


	2. A Different Valentine's Day

It was the day after Valentine's Day, and poor Charlie Brown had once again not received any cards. Although he grew used to not receiving anything good from any of the holidays (not counting Christmas presents, at least he lucked out more or less in that area) he was still disappointed. It was one thing not to receive cards while you're a kid and most of them are for friendship, but it was another to not receive them when you're a teenager and entering the dating period. Even worse, the Little-Red Haired Girl, Heather, found out about Charlie's crush on her and turned him down.

A.N. Yeah I know the special that gave her the name Heather wasn't canon but I thought the name fit so I used it.

Charlie was resting at his old spot, the brick wall, but Linus was not there with him. Now, while Sally had sent a lot of Valentines this year she didn't send Linus enough to keep him busy (getting rid of them) for **two** days, so Charlie didn't understand what was keeping Linus. After all, they had made plans to talk at the brick wall yesterday. Deciding that Sally was probably waiting for Linus to leave the house, which in turn would cause Linus to hide in his room, Charlie went back home.

When he got there he was surprised, the mailbox flag was up!

"It's not time yet for the mailman to arrive, I wonder..." Charlie suddenly got one of his optimistic ideas. "Say, I'll bet they're belated Valentines!"

Excited, Charlie ran to the mailbox and surprisingly, given Charlie's track record, there were Valentines in there! Three specifically, one heart shaped and two regular-card shaped with no hearts printed on them. One card had musical notes all over it and 'You're A Note-able Friend' written in the middle. There was also a piano at the bottom, so Charlie guessed that that one was from Schroeder. Another card had flowers in the corners and 'Best Buds' written in the middle. Charlie opened that one and to his amazement found it to be from Linus:

Hi Charlie Brown, sorry about never giving you any Valentines in the past, but I thought it would be weird for guys to give each other Valentines. However, lately I had been feeling really guilty about it, especially since I've seen a lot of friendship Valentines at the card shop before. So, I decided to make you one out of friendship, especially since you're my best friend. Happy Valentine's Day! From, Linus.

Charlie Brown then opened the other card, and sure enough it was from Schroeder:

Dear Charlie Brown, sorry about not giving you any cards before, but I thought it was weird for guys to give each other Valentines. I recently started feeling bad about it though, especially since the other girls are only willing to give you used Valentines out of guilt. I know you deserve better than that so I'm giving you something better: a genuine Valentine made especially for you out of true friendship. Happy Valentine's Day! Schroeder.

Charlie Brown was really happy, and almost went into the house to show the cards to his parents when he remembered two things. One: his dad was working and his mom was out shopping, and two: there was still a third card. He opened that card, and was more than shocked, it was a genuine love Valentine! He quickly read it:

Dear Charles, sorry about never giving you any Valentines before, but you were so caught up in other girls that I assumed you wouldn't even notice, especially since you didn't even seem to notice when I used to be open with you about my feelings. However, I had noticed that you've never gotten a Valentine from anyone else, so I decided to take a chance. The truth is, there has been one girl who has had feelings for you for years, ever since we were eight, and I'm that girl. I'm worried that you won't return my feelings though, so I can't tell you who I am, at least not right away. If I get brave later I'll make an attempt to tell you who it is that...that loves you. Happy Valentines Day Charles.

Charlie was now way beyond shocked, there was actually a girl who loves him! And once more, this girl had loved him this whole time but had been scared to tell him! He was surprised, after all he was the type who would've been happy with anybody (well, except maybe Lucy) and with his lack of skills he thought it would've been easy for any girl to admit to her feelings to him. Then, he thought while walking up to his house, he had been stuck on physically pretty girls, maybe this girl wasn't physically pretty and so felt insecure. Well, he didn't care, the fact that she loves him alone made her pretty. Before he could open the door, it opened, and not by Sally but by Linus!

"Linus?" Charlie said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding." Linus explained. "Sally is still waiting for me in front of my house. I snuck out the back without her knowing and headed for your house. I would've kept our appointment at the brick wall, but I didn't want to risk Lucy seeing me and ratting me out."

"No problem, I understand." Charlie smiled. "You do realize that once Lucy comes home from ballet class she'll find out that you're gone and tell Sally. Then Sally might come here and find you."

"Eh, I'll take that chance. It's easier putting up with her than it is putting up with Lucy whenever she comes home from ballet anyway." Linus shrugged; he then chuckled: "Lucy thought she was going to be the star of the class but she's still in the corps de ballet, as they put it. This has made her crabbier than usual."

"And I thought she couldn't get any crabbier." Charlie shook his head.

"Me neither, but at least it gets her to leave me and Rerun alone. Most of the time at home she's locked up in her bedroom practicing her positions." Linus smiled. "We only have to put up with her during dinner or when she wants to watch a ballet performance on TV."

"At least you and Rerun get something out of this." Charlie smiled back. "Ballet has kinda come in handy for me too, Sally wants to take lessons but mom says that she can't until she brings her grades up. This has gotten her to take her lessons more seriously, which is a big help when she asks me for help with homework. Now she actually listens to me when I tell her how to do something."

"Cool...say, you got my Valentine didn't you?" Linus guessed, noticing the cards in Charlie's hand.

"I did, it was really kind of you and I really appreciate it." Charlie smiled. "And don't feel bad about not sending me one before, I understand your feelings about guys sending each other cards. Schroeder had the same feeling."

"Ah, that must be where the other card came from, but what about that heart you're holding?" Linus asked.

"Read for yourself." Charlie handed Linus the card.

Linus did, and was stunned.

"Wow, so there is a girl who loves you, this is great!" Linus said happily.

"Yeah, except I don't know who she is." Charlie pointed out. "She won't tell me until she gets braver about it, but I want to find her now and talk to her."

"Well, we know three things about her." Linus said, suddenly going over to the closet and pulling out Charlie's Sherlock Holmes outfit. "One: she has known you since you were at least eight. Two: she knows where you live, and has probably been to your house before, because the card didn't come with an envelope meaning that she hand-delivered it. Three: she calls you Charles." He continued as he put on the outfit; it was a little big for him though so he only stuck with the hat and cloak.

A.N. Here I should explain that the characters decided to step up with their Halloween costumes since regular sheet ghosts seemed too simple, so they now buy their costumes or have their moms make random outfits.

At that point, Sally arrived.

"So there you are, what are you doing here waiting for me?" Sally asked Linus.

"No, Charlie and I made plans to hang out today. Now if you excuse us, we have some important work to do." Linus said politely.

"Oh, is my sweet baboo going to help my big brother solve a mystery?" Sally asked flirtingly, noticing Linus's outfit.

"I'm not...! Aw forget it, I've said it so many times that I already feel like a broken record." Linus scowled, annoyed. "C'mon Charlie Brown, let's get out of here."

"Bye Sally, we'll be back before dinnertime." Charlie said, following Linus.

"Wait a minute, what's the mystery anyway?" Sally gently grabbed Charlie by the arm.

"We're going to figure out who sent me this Valentine." Charlie said, showing Sally the heart Valentine.

Sally was shocked as she read the Valentine.

"There's actually someone out there who loves you? Who in the world could that be?" Sally asked, surprised.

"Well, that's what we intend to find out." Charlie said, ignoring her tone.

"Bye Sally."

"Bye big bro, if mom comes home first I'll let her know what you're doing." Sally waved.

"Finally." Linus said once Sally had closed the door. "I thought we'd never get away."

"As I recall you were the one who was wondering if you could date Sally when you were both older." Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was when she was a baby." Linus retorted. "I had no idea what she'd turn out to be like."

"So then why did you want to date her in the first place?" Charlie asked.

"Because...because I wouldn't mind becoming your brother." Linus admitted.

Charlie smiled, flattered.

"Well in that case why change your mind? Come on, she's been faithful to you this whole time why not giver her a chance?" Charlie asked.

"Because she still has some maturing to do." Linus explained. "That and the fact that she's too clingy."

"You mean you empathize with Schroeder?" Charlie chuckled.

"Oh yeah, big time." Linus chuckled back. "Okay, back to the mystery. I think we should first make a list of all the girls who know you and have spoken to you before, and then figure it out from there."

"Good idea." Charlie nodded.

They decided to go to Linus's house to get a notebook and pencil. There they saw Lucy watching one of the ballet programs.

"You two had better not need the TV, because..." Lucy said warningly.

"Relax, we just needed a notebook and a pencil." Linus rolled his eyes. "We're solving a mystery."

"What, why you still can't let go of that...?"

"It's a vest now Lucy, maybe you should let it go!" Linus snapped.

"Uh, actually we're trying to figure out who gave me this Valentine." Charlie cut in before Lucy could yell back.

Lucy suddenly got up, shocked, and rushed to the window much to Charlie and Linus's confusion.

"What the heck are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Looking for flying pigs." Lucy responded as if it was obvious.

Linus and Charlie groaned.

"Aw come on sis, why can't you leave Charlie alone?" Rerun frowned, coming into the living room with Darcie and Snoopy.

"Hey Snoopy, had a good time?" Charlie smiled.

Snoopy nodded with a smile.

"So if I heard correctly, someone gave Charlie Brown a Valentine." Rerun smiled. "It's about time."

"Oh come on, who could be in love with that blockhead." Lucy shook her head, rejoining the group.

"Apparently someone who's worried that Charlie won't return her feelings." Linus said. "It wasn't signed or anything. No return address even."

"Looks like she didn't want to embarrass herself." Lucy teased.

"Well at least Charlie got one, and how many have you gotten from Schroeder?" Rerun retorted.

See, Rerun got tired of Lucy bullying everyone, especially Linus, so he decided to be the 'stand-upper' of the family. Despite Rerun being the smallest, Lucy didn't physically retort because Rerun had always been clever with verbal threats. In fact the last time she physically threatened him, Rerun warned that if she harmed him he would embarrass her at her future wedding. This permanently prevented Lucy from ever threatening him.

"Come on Linus, we'd better go somewhere more peaceful." Charlie suggested.

"Good idea." Linus nodded.

"You want to come too Snoopy?" Charlie asked.

Snoopy nodded at first, but then pointed at Darcie.

"Sure Darcie can come too, if Rerun doesn't mind."

"Not at all, I need a break anyway. We played for hours and I could use a snack." Rerun smiled.

"Good idea, Snoopy and Darcie probably want a snack too so we should head for the stores." Linus agreed.

Snoopy licked his lips and nodded eagerly. Darcie didn't have Snoopy's huge appetite, but she nodded anyway.


	3. The Mystery is Solved

On the way to the stores, Linus and Charlie made up the list (leaving off Sally and Lucy and Violet for obvious reasons) and went over the names. Patty was dropped because she had moved far away and so couldn't have put the Valentine in the box without using the Postal Service. Others were eliminated, until Peppermint Patty and Marcie were left. Peppermint Patty was considered because she used to make flirting attempts on Charlie Brown before, while Marcie was considered because she was the one girl who had always been kind to him (there was also that one time when she winked at him, though Charlie had just assumed that she was just thanking him for being a good sport). Then Charlie suddenly remembered: Marcie had always called him Charles, just like the person who gave him the Valentine!

"Marcie...do you think it was her?" Charlie asked Linus.

"Seems like the most possible solution." Linus concluded. "And we have eliminated the other candidates. As Sherlock Holmes once said: 'once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth'. What are you going to do now?"

"I think I'll call Marcie and see if she's free tomorrow." Charlie decided. "Then I'll ask if she wants to meet me at the brick wall."

"Sounds good, let me know how it goes tomorrow. Come on Darcie, we'd better head home, it's almost dinnertime."

"Ah, right, I promised to be home before then, come on Snoopy!" Charlie said, suddenly nervous of getting into trouble.

They quickly ran back to the suburbs, and when they reached Linus's house Linus headed for the door.

"Bye Linus!" Charlie called out as he ran off for home.

"Bye Charlie!" Linus called back.

Fortunately, Charlie made it home in time for dinner. Actually, he even had extra time to feed Snoopy and wash up. During dinner, he told his parents about the Valentine he received from a girl. They were happy, as they always knew that he deserved someone special. After dinner he first called Schroeder to thank him for his friendship Valentine.

"No problem, I'm glad you liked it." Schroeder said over the phone.

"Yeah, it was really kind of you. I understand about how you felt about giving me one before too, Linus was the same way." Charlie smiled.

"Ah, you got a friendship one from him too?" Schroeder guessed knowingly.

"Sure did, but that wasn't the only one."

"Huh? Who else?" Schroeder was confused, after all he and Linus were Charlie's best human friends. "Pig-Pen?"

"Nope, this one is a love one from a girl!" Charlie said excitedly.

"WHAT?" Schroeder gasped.

"Well you don't have to sound so surprised..." Charlie was almost hurt.

"Sorry, but considering most of the girls around here..."

"Okay, good point." Charlie nodded. "Actually, that's why Linus and I think that it might've been from Marcie."

"Marcie? You mean Peppermint Patty's friend from the next town?"

"Yeah, she was always the one girl kindest to me. That reminds me, I'm going to call her and see if she wants to meet me at the brick wall tomorrow."

"Right, better get off then. Actually I hope it is her, she is one of the kindest girls we know. She's a good one for you." Schroeder said sincerely.

"I think so too, but after my whole relationship with Peggy Jean I think I'm going to take it slow this time."

"Good idea. See you later."

"Bye."

Charlie then hung up, picked up the phone again, and dialed Marcie's house. This time he didn't misdial, because a long time ago he made a chart of people and their phone numbers to prevent any more wrong numbers. He also dialed slowly, making sure he got each number right. He nervously waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

He relaxed, it was Marcie.

"Hi, Marcie? It's Charlie Brown...Charles."

Marcie blushed, she had a feeling he guessed who sent him the Valentine.

"Hi...what's up?" She asked, trying to keep cool.

"Are you busy tomorrow? Because if you're not then I'd like to meet you at the brick wall...you know, the one where Linus and I usually hang out."

"Uh...sure. Anything wrong?"

"No, just want to make sure about something."

"You mean...about the Valentine you got?"

"So you did send me that Valentine, Linus and I thought so."

"Linus?"

"Yeah, he helped me figure out who sent me that. The 'Charles' part kinda tipped us off."

"Darn, I knew I should've stuck with Charlie Brown."

"Hey it's okay, I actually liked the card. I just want to talk, and I'm not going to reject you."

"Really?" Marcie was relieved.

"Really, I just want to take it slow right now. You know, because of what happened with Peggy Jean. I was a little too fast then."

"I understand. Okay, I'll meet you there after breakfast, say 10 a.m.?"

"Sounds good to me, well good night."

"Good night."

Marcie hung up, only to hear the phone ringing again. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marcie? Peppermint Patty. I was wondering if you wanted to shoot some hoops with me tomorrow."

"Sorry sir, but I'm meeting Charles tomorrow."

"Chuck? What for...oh, he figured out that you gave him that 'anonymous' Valentine?" Peppermint smirked.

"Yeah, he wants to talk about it. He also said that he's not going to reject me." Marcie smiled; Peppermint Patty was the one who convinced her to make the Valentine, but Marcie insisted on making it anonymous.

"Considerin' ol' Chuck's past luck with romance I can't say I'm surprised." Peppermint shook her head. "Lucille didn't help much with his confidence in that area either."

"Yeah, I don't understand how she can be so mean. Especially to Charles." Marcie frowned.

"Well I met their grandma once when I had dinner there. Remember Linus wanted some football tips last year?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Marcie nodded. "Oo, don't tell me, the grandma was a lot like Lucy?"

"Not as mean, but certainly as critical." Peppermint winced. "In fact she was part of the reason why Linus had his mom turn his blanket into a vest. She also wasn't fond of me wearing sandals."

"Ouch. I guess that attitude skips a generation?"

"Guess so, I just hope Linus or Rerun don't have children like that."

"Nah, Lucy will most likely be the one to pass it down." Marcie chuckled. "Well, I have to get ready for tomorrow, I want to look extra nice."

"Okay, let me know how things go when you get back."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Marcie hung up, this time with no repeated ringings.

Meanwhile, Sally was talking to Charlie Brown.

"So it was Marcie who gave you the Valentine?" Sally said, having overheard the conversation over the phone (at least Charlie's end anyway).

"Yeah, turns out she's loved me this whole time." Charlie nodded.

"Wow, I guess you had something that attracted her to you."

"Don't know what it is, but I'll ask her and then tell you afterward."

"Well, I'm just glad you finally found someone. I wouldn't mind becoming an aunt."

"Sally!" Charlie protested, blushing. "Please, way to early for that sort of talk."

"Sorry. Well good night big brother."

"Good night."


	4. Charlie Brown's First Real Date

The next day, Charlie waited at the brick wall for Marcie. A couple minutes later Marcie arrived. Charlie was stunned, normally Marcie wore red shirts and black shorts, but this time she was wearing a red dress.

"Hi Marcie, you look really nice." Charlie smiled.

"Thanks." Marcie smiled back. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, for one thing I'm wondering what made me attractive to you."

"Your personality. How you're always kind, there for others, determined, a good sport."

"Determined?"

"Yeah, you never give up no matter how much grief it causes you. Like when you're flying your kite or on the baseball team."

"Oh." Charlie blushed, but not from embarrassment. "Well, I've been thinking about you and me, and your great personality, and I think this might work out."

"Really?" Marcie was really happy, even almost 'excited happy'.

"Yeah, we do get along, and you're the only girl who has been able to like me. Well, except for Peggy Jean but..."

"I know," Marcie frowned. "The least she could've done was to write to you about her boyfriend instead of waiting until you found out on your own."

"Yeah, that hurt." Charlie nodded. "But anyway, you're also kind, smart, willing to try new things, and you're probably the only one I know who has never yelled that much before. Well, Rerun never really yells that much either but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know, the only time when I really yelled was when I pointed out to Peppermint Patty about Snoopy being a beagle and not some 'funny kid with a big nose'." Marcie chuckled.

"That was actually kinda funny, especially Peppermint Patty's reaction." Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah." Marcie paused for a few seconds.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, just wondering what to do now."

"Oh, well how about we hang out around town and talk some more, maybe see a movie or something." Charlie suggested.

"Charles, are you asking me out on a date?" Marcie smiled.

"Well...kinda, but..." Charlie blushed again.

Marcie kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd love to." She said.

Charlie looked at her smiling at him and felt his heart skip a beat.

They then started walking downtown, not holding hands at first due to Charlie's shyness. Marcie, understanding this, put her hand on his arm and smiled at him, telling him it was okay. Charlie slowly took her hand in his, and realized that he liked it. They did go to a movie, and later decided to go out to lunch. During lunch they continued talking, and they both had a great time. Afterward, they window-shopped around town, commented on the various window displays, and got some ice cream. Time passed quickly, and it was soon time for Marcie to go home. Charlie walked her to the bus stop, but before she got on the bus she turned to Charlie.

"Thank you Charles, I had a wonderful time." She smiled.

"Me too, actually that was the best time I ever had with a girl." Charlie smiled back.

Marcie suddenly kissed him, and not on the cheek either! Charlie froze, realizing this was his first real kiss. Then, heart pounding, he melted and smiled goofily (kinda like the one he did when he kissed Heather at that dance). He continued to smile that way after Marcie stopped and got onto the bus.

"By Charles, see you later." Marcie waved.

Charlie, still smiling, just waved back.

When he got home Sally and Snoopy saw right away that he was in love. They were happy for him, and so were Schroeder and Linus when Charlie told them over the phone. Others became happy for Charlie and Marcie, especially Peppermint. Lucy and Violet were their usual selves, but Charlie and Marcie ignored them and Rerun defended Charlie and Marcie so Lucy and Violet eventually gave up.

During the second date, Charlie this time kissed Marcie! Marcie kissed Charlie back, and they realized that they were meant to be together. They started hanging out a lot after that, and soon Sally and Marcie became close friends. Marcie was better at school than Charlie, so she started tutoring Sally. Sally ended up getting better grades than ever and eventually earned her way into ballet school.


	5. High Schoolers

Time passed, with Charlie and Marcie continuing to date. Sally matured while Charlie and Linus were in high school, and even started leaving Linus alone. During their sophomore year, Linus decided to give Sally a chance and asked her out on a date.

"What...?" Sally was confused. "I thought you didn't like me like that."

"Actually, I kinda liked you ever since you were born, but you started stalking me which made me feel uncomfortable." Linus explained. "So I decided to wait until you had matured enough to stop stalking me."

"Oh..." Sally was happy, but also felt a little bad. "I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, you were just so wise and everything that I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I then always wanted to be with you."

"Really?" Linus blushed. "Well it was okay, except for the 'sweet baboo' part. I really draw the line at that."

"Okay, I can live with that." Sally smiled.

They started dating, and ended up becoming an official couple. Charlie, unlike before, was okay with the relationship. He was just against it in the beginning because Sally was too young. Now he thought it was a good idea, and even looked forward to Linus becoming his 'brother'.

Lucy was still her selfish vain self, and had even gotten worse during high school due to becoming part of the popular crowd. A lot of the boys asked her out on dates, except for the one boy she still pursued: Schroeder.

"I don't understand it, I'm the most popular and prettiest girl in school, why won't Schroeder date me?" Lucy scowled to Violet on their way to the cafeteria.

"Beats the heck out of me, we've both become irresistible so we should get any boy we want." Violet shrugged arrogantly.

In another part of the school...

"Still not giving Lucy a chance?" Linus asked Schroeder as they, with Charlie, were walking down another hallway to the cafeteria.

"Heck no, she won't deserve anyone until she gets over herself." Schroeder rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'm with you, I just have to endure her complaining at home that's all."

"Sorry about that."

"Aw it's worth it, she too vain already without the guy of her dreams dating her." Linus chuckled.

Schroeder and Charlie chuckled too.

"Charles!"

Startled, Charlie, Schroeder and Linus turned around to find Marcie running towards them!

"Marcie?" Charlie gasped happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going here now, my parents and I moved into town just today!" Marcie said as she hugged Charlie.

"All right!" Charlie hugged her back and swung her around.

Lucy and Violet showed up at the other end of the hallway at that point.

"What the...?" Violet stared.

"Marcie must've moved here." Lucy frowned. "I tell you Vi, life's unfair. We're the prettiest girls in school yet that blockhead gets a guy first. Granted, he's a blockhead too, but it's the principle of the thing that makes me mad."

"I'm with you, what does she have that we don't?" Violet frowned back.

"A nice personality."

Startled, Lucy and Violet turned around and saw Peppermint Patty!

"My parents and I moved here too." Peppermint smiled. "And what I said is true, you two are the most selfish and most conceited people I've ever known. Marcie on the other hand is kind, humble, and everything you're not. You'll never get the right guy if you keep on acting like snobs."

Peppermint then walked past them and joined Charlie, Schroeder, Linus and Marcie into the cafeteria. Lucy and Violet stood there with their mouths hung open for fifteen minutes before they snapped out of it.


	6. Everyone's Futures

Time passed, and things pretty much stayed the same. Peppermint got a baseball scholarship to college. Marcie of course got into college a year early. Charlie, Linus, Schroeder, Franklin, and Sally got into college the average way. Lucy and Violet didn't go to college, instead they became models (they gave up ballet due to never getting the lead role). This of course did nothing to improve their personalities. Schroeder once admitted to himself that Lucy had become his muse, but during high school he forbid her from visiting as often and so was able to learn to play without Lucy. In college though another girl, named Taylor, attracted his attention. She was the opposite of Lucy, she was kind, selfless, and even loved classical music! Schroeder originally wanted to remain a bachelor like Beethoven, but couldn't ignore the love he developed for Taylor. She and Schroeder ended up together, much to Lucy's jealousy and shock. Nothing Lucy did changed anything though, for Lucy still hadn't processed the fact that her personality needed major improvement. Both Lucy and Violet ended up with no one, which was okay with the rest of the characters because they were worried about a future Lucy existing. Peppermint found someone too, Franklin! Peppermint had become a better student during high school (mostly due to the fact that she was warned about repeating various classes) and had also become a better listener. That combined with her love of baseball (which he was also a fan of) prompted him to ask her out. It turns out he always liked her, but like Linus with Sally he had been waiting for her to mature.

Snoopy and Darcie eventually got married and had five puppies, three Charlie kept and two Rerun and Linus kept. Charlie had two girls and a boy, while Rerun and Linus each kept a boy. The two girls were named Lila and Alice and the three boys were named Charlie (Snoopy finally memorized his name), Aaron, and Rusty. Lila was tomboy and became best friends with Peppermint, while Alice was more into style and other feminine things and became the fur-dresser of the family. Charlie was honored to be named after his father's master, and lived up to his grand-master's personality (he wasn't lacking in talent though, actually he became quite adept at fetch and entered dog sports competitions). Aaron looked more like his mom than the other pups, the only thing he inherited from his dad was the black spot on his back. He also was more like his mom in personality, friendly, energetic, and loved to play. Rusty inherited the rare brown coloring from his dad's side of the family, and also inherited his dad's imagination. Instead of war related fantasies though, Rusty stuck with more pacifist fantasies. One notable fantasy of his was his 'traveling' around the world helping endangered species, a fantasy that made his parents very proud.

After college the couples got jobs and married. Franklin and Peppermint became baseball players for two different teams, Franklin's team was the usual all-guy and Peppermint's team was all-girl. Schroeder of course became a famous pianist and Taylor discovered that she had a natural talent for the violin and became his accompanist. Sally became a famous ballerina, while Linus became a Sunday school teacher. Marcie, who couldn't pick which subject to pursue, became an elementary school teacher and taught all subjects. Charlie never developed a 'stand-out' sort of talent like the other, but did realize that he was great with animals, especially pets. This led him into becoming a worker at an animal shelter. Franklin and Peppermint had a daughter named Ruth, Schroeder and Taylor had a son named Johan (Ludwig was considered, but it was a little too uncommon for America), Linus and Sally had a daughter named Mary, and Marcie and Charlie had a son named Ben (nicknamed Benny). All the kids grew up to be best friends, just like their parents before them.


End file.
